Das Versprechen
by ReScripta
Summary: Bei einem Abendritt wird Rango von einem Straßenräuber überfallen und schwer verwundet. Jake, der das beobachtet hat, verspottet ihn nur. Rango verspricht in seiner Todesangst alles zu tun, was Jake von ihm verlangt, wenn er ihn dafür in die Stadt bringt. Jake geht auf den Deal ein, doch der Preis, den Rango dafür bezahlen muss, ist hoch!
1. Geld oder Leben!

**Hi there. Don't worry, I'm not tired to write the English version of** _ **Lifesaver**_ **. But I can't wait to post this** _ **very**_ **little Rango FF, which I found in my FF archive. ;) It's really a little story. I just wrote two chapters with an open ending. I still don't know whether I ever finish this story, but I try my best to continue. Until then, it remains a story with an open ending… Don't be angry with me. -_- And particularly, don't think badly of me while you read the story. I really love Rango.**

 **This story is** **not** **a sequel. :/**

 **If you like the story, I try to write an English version, too. ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

1\. Geld oder _Leben_!

Sie küsste ihn auf die Lippen. So küsste sie ihn immer. Er liebte es ihre Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Dann löste sie ihren Mund und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Rango errötete, als Bohne ihm wieder diesen liebevollen Blick zuwarf.

„Sehen wir uns morgen wieder?", fragte sie leise und lächelte.

Rango lächelte ebenfalls. „Natürlich. Übrigens, danke für das Essen. Es war sehr gut."

Bohne kicherte leise. „Habe ich einen netten Stadtjungen verwöhnen können?"

Sie umfasste sein Gesicht. Rango wusste, dass sie ihn wieder küssen wollte. Diesmal wollte er ihr aber zuvor kommen. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste sie wieder. Fast mehrere Sekunden, oder länger. Sie wussten es nicht. Endlich unterbrachen sie ihren engen Kontakt.

Rango räusperte sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Tja, also, es ist wohl das Beste ich gehe jetzt."

„Und du willst wirklich nicht hier bleiben?", fragte Bohne hoffnungsvoll.

Rango blickte nach vorne. Hinter Bohne stand ihr Farmhaus. Es war zwar eine riesige Blechdose, die zu einem Haus umgebaut worden war, aber es war gemütlich. Unmöglich hätte er ihre Einladung zu einem Abendessen bei ihr abschlagen können. Obwohl er immer beteuerte, dass er in der Stadt seine Stellung als Sheriff walten lassen musste. Aber warum nicht mal kurz einen Abend opfern? Jetzt stand er mit ihr vor dem Haus und sie wollte, dass er blieb.

Rango wurde es warm ums Herz, doch dann schüttelte er wehmütig den Kopf.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Ich hab für heute Nacht niemanden, der im Sheriff-Büro Wache hält."

Bohne nickte. „Okay. Aber ein andern Mal?"

Rango lächelte. „Genau. Bestimmt ein anderes Mal. Ich kann ja mal in meinen Kalender schauen."

Mit diesen Worten band er seinen Roadrunner los, den er vor dem Haus angebunden hatte und stieg auf.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass dein Kalender nicht zu voll ist", sagte Bohne heiter.

„Keine Sorge. Für dich, halte ich mir stets was frei."

Er zog an den Zügeln und der Roadrunner schritt in die Wüste, wo in weiter Entfernung die Stadt lag.

Sie winkten sich zum Abschied zu.

„Bis morgen", rief Bohne ihm nach.

„Bis morgen!", rief er ihr zu und gab seinem Huhn die Sporen. Sogleich ritt der Roadrunner im wilden Galopp geradeaus.

* * *

Als sie den halben Weg hinter sich hatten, zügelte Rango das Tempo und ließ den Roadrunner im Schritt weitergehen. Das Chamäleon zog seinen Hemdkragen etwas höher. Es war kühl, aber der Himmel war sternenklar.

Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die Sterne. Sie waren wunderschön in dieser Nacht. Der Mond stand sichelförmig am Himmel und störte mit seinem schwachen Licht kaum die Sternenpracht. Rango lauschte dem Zirpen der Grillen.

Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen. Noch nie war er so verwöhnt worden. Zumindest nicht von einem netten Mädchen. Er seufzte. Es hatte ihm etwas Leid getan, Bohne so kurz nach dem Abendessen wieder zu verlassen. Er wäre sehr gerne noch geblieben. Aber er musste zurück in die Stadt.

Er stutzte. Das Zirpen der Grillen war mit einem Mal verstummt. Warum hatten sie ihr Abendkonzert beendet? Wegen ihm?

Er zuckte zusammen. Aus dem Augenwinkel meinte er eine Bewegung gesehen zu haben.

Er warf einen Blick nach rechts. Um ihn herum standen vereinzelt verdorrte Sträucher, und ein paar Kakteen, aber ansonsten…

Da! Wieder eine leichte Bewegung. Diesmal auf der linken Seite.

Rango beschlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und er wusste nicht, ob er stehen bleiben oder schneller reiten sollte.

Er erschrak. Hastig hielt er seinen Roadrunner an. Im Gestrüpp hatte es ganz dicht in seiner Nähe geraschelt.

Schnell griff Rango nach seinem Revolver und richtete ihn auf die Stelle, wo er das Geräusch gehört hatte. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. War es nur ein harmloses Tier? Wenn ja, warum schlich es hier herum?

„Wer ist da?", fragte er mit fester Stimme.

Doch keiner antwortete. Angestrengt stierte er in die Dunkelheit. Eine Stille war eingetreten. Eine Stille, die Rango gar nicht behagte. Er hielt den Atem an und lauschte auf ein verdächtiges Geräusch.

Plötzlich hörte er knirschenden Sand neben sich. Er drehte sich um. Er schrie erschrocken auf, als ihn eine dunkle Gestalt ansprang und vom Roadrunner herunterriss.

Rango versuchte sofort wieder aufzustehen, aber dann wurde er erneut von hinten gepackt und mit dem Bauch auf den Boden gedrückt.

„Geld oder Leben!", raunte ihm eine fremde Stimme zu.

Rango war vor Schreck wie gelähmt, als die fremde Person ihm einen Revolver zwischen die Rippen drückte. Noch nie war er von einem Straßenräuber überfallen worden. Warum gerade heute?

„Geld oder Leben!", forderte der Fremde mit drohender Stimme.

„I-ich… ich hab nichts bei mir", stotterte Rango.

Er sah seinen Revolver wenige Meter vor sich auf dem Boden liegen. Der Fremde hatte ihn zum Glück noch nicht entdeckt.

„Du hast kein Geld?!", knurrte der Bandit. „Unsinn! Jeder hat etwas in den Taschen."

„Dann suchen Sie doch selbst!", konterte Rango verbissen.

Der Fremde zögerte nicht lange und wühlte zuerst in Rangos Hosentaschen. Anschließend zerrte ihn der Bandit auf den Rücken und durchsuchte seine Hemdtaschen.

Im schwachen Mondlicht erkannte Rango eine fuchsähnliche Gestalt in schludrigen Klamotten. Der Straßenräuber war so sehr mit dem Taschendurchsuchen beschäftigt, dass er nicht mehr auf Rango achtete. Etwas beruhigter nahm Rango all seinen Mut zusammen und trat mit den Füßen mit voller Wucht in den Bauch des Fuchses. Der Fuchs jaulte auf und taumelte nach hinten.

Rango nutzte seine Chance und hechtete nach vorne, hob seinen Revolver vom Boden auf und richtete ihn auf den Fuchs. Dieser war völlig verdattert, als er den Revolver in Rangos Hand sah.

„Ich verhafte Sie wegen Raubüberfall!", sagte Rango streng.

Der Fuchs stand auf. „Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich?"

„Ich bin der Sheriff von diesem Stadt-Bezirk", antwortete Rango. „Und Sie sind hiermit verhaftet."

„So, so. Du hältst dich wohl für besonders schlau, was?", fragte der Fuchs und kicherte heiser.

Rangos Augen verengten sich. „Wenn Sie nicht sofort Ihre Bemerkungen für sich behalten, landen Sie wegen Beamtenbeleidigung länger hinter Gitter."

Wieder kicherte der Fuchs. „Dann fang mich doch."

So schnell konnte Rango gar nicht reagieren, da machte der Fuchs einen Satz zur Seite und war in den dichten, verdorrten Sträuchern verschwunden.

„Halt! Stehen bleiben!" schrie Rango und feuerte einen Schuss ab, der aber natürlich wegen der Dunkelheit sein Ziel verfehlte. Das Chamäleon versuchte hinterher zu rennen, aber der Räuber war schon verschwunden.

Rango biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Verdammt!"

Wütend stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf.

„Ich bin vielleicht ein toller Sheriff", grummelte er verärgert und schnaubte verächtlich. Wegen seiner Leichtsinnigkeit lief der Räuber jetzt weiter frei in der Gegend herum.

Noch immer ganz aufgebracht kickte er einen Stein weg.

Na schön, dachte er. Kann man eben nichts machen.

Nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, steckte er seinen Revolver wieder in den Holster und ging zu seinem Roadrunner rüber.

Doch als er gerade aufsteigen wollte, packte ihn jemand von hinten und warf ihn zu Boden.

Rango hatte keine Zeit mehr aufzustehen, denn sogleich wurde er wieder mit dem Bauch auf den Boden gedrückt.

„Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde einfach so wie ein Feigling davon laufen?", rief der Fuchs höhnisch.

Rango keuchte, als der Fuchs sein ganzes Gewicht auf seinen Körper verlagerte. Vergeblich versuchte er wieder hochzukommen.

„Lassen Sie mich los!", schrie Rango ihn an. Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Der Bandit hatte bestimmt keine guten Absichten, nur weil er zurückgekommen war.

„Halt dein Maul!", fuhr der Räuber ihn an. „Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, einen ganz normalen Raub durchzuziehen. Aber du hast mich beleidigt. Das war nicht sehr klug von dir. Leute, die mich ärgern, mag ich nicht."

Rango keuchte, als der Fuchs seine langen Krallen in seine Schultern grub. Er wandte sich wie verrückt in seinem Griff, aber der Fuchs hielt ihn fest, wie ein Schraubstock.

„Lassen Sie mich los!", schrie Rango.

„Ach, jetzt auf einmal hast du Angst?", höhnte der Räuber gehässig. „Von mir aus kannst du heute noch mehr Angst haben. Eine _Todes_ angst."

Rango erschrak. Doch noch eher er weiter protestieren konnte, hatte der Bandit eine Schnur aus seiner Tasche herausgeholt und band ihm damit die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammen.

„He! Was soll das?!", rief Rango erbost, aber gleichzeitig auch ängstlich. „Lassen Sie mich endlich los!"

Er jammerte auf, als der Fuchs seine gebundenen Handgelenke packte und ihn an den Armen zog. Rango glaubte jeden Moment einen Hexenschuss zu kriegen. Er spürte, wie der Fuchs ihn am Nacken packte. Kurz darauf schmeckte er Stoff in seinem Mund, das sofort hinter seinem Kopf zusammengeknotet wurde. Vergeblich versuchte Rango den Knebel wieder auszuspucken. Dann lockerte der Fuchs seinen Griff und ließ von Rango ab.

Rango flüchtete sich kriechend ein paar Meter von ihm weg. Doch sofort stürzte sich der Fuchs erneut auf ihn und drückte ihn wieder mit dem Bauch auf den Boden.

Rango stieß dumpfe Schreie aus und versuchte mit aller Gewalt wieder freizukommen.

„Du hattest kein _Geld_ ", höhnte der Räuber. „Fein, dann nehme ich mir stattdessen dein _Leben_."

Er griff in seine Manteltasche und holte ein Messer raus. Als Rango das Messer sah, stieg in ihm die blanke Panik hoch. Wie ein Verrückter versuchte er sich zu befreien. Er hörte, wie der Räuber lachte.

Rango schrie auf. Ein unerträglich gleißender Schmerz zog sich durch seine rechte Seite. Er spürte hartes Metall.

Der Fuchs ließ ihn los. Aber der Schmerz ließ nicht nach. Rango war total verängstigt und zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Panik. Er versuchte zu schreien, aber sein Körper war vor Schreck wie gelähmt und sein Kopf war total leer. Fassungslos sah er an sich runter. Der Fuchs hatte ihm ein Messer in die rechte Rückenseite gerammt und es dort drinnen stecken lassen.

Der Fuchs stemmte zufrieden die Hände in die Hüfte und blickte schadenfroh auf sein verletztes Opfer. „Na, gefällt dir das?", fragte er höhnisch.

Rango hatte sich inzwischen von dem ersten Schock erholt. Trotz der unendlichen Schmerzen, richtete er sich auf und wollte weglaufen, da seine Beine nicht gefesselt waren.

Doch der Bandit reagierte schnell und noch ehe es sich Rango versah, hatte er ihn auch schon wieder auf den Boden geworfen.

„Du willst abhauen?", fragte der Räuber gehässig. „Du wirst schön hier bleiben."

Rango war den Tränen nahe. Mit jeder Bewegung meinte er, das Messer nur noch mehr in die Wunde reinzudrücken.

„Ich sehe, ich werde dich wohl zwingen müssen hier zu bleiben", grummelte der Bandit.

Er sah sich um und entdeckte einen alten Strauch, der mehr einem halben verdorrten Baum glich, und dessen vertrocknete Äste traurig herunter hingen.

Der Fuchs lachte auf und riss Rango ohne Erbarmen mit sich mit. Rango winselte, als der Räuber ihn zum Baum rüberschleifte. Dort angekommen zwang er Rango zum Stehen und packte ihn an den gefesselten Handgelenken. Dann band er sie an einen der herunterhängenden Äste fest. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass der Baum-Ast nicht abbrechen konnte, ließ er Rango los. Stöhnend krümmte sich das Chamäleon, konnte aber nicht mehr auf den Boden sinken, da ihn seine Hände am Baum-Ast oben festhielten. Er konnte höchstens auf die Knie gehen.

„Na, gefällt dir wohl besser, was?", sagte der Fuchs und kicherte gehässig. „Frühestens morgenfrüh wird man dich finden, aber bis dahin wirst du schon längst tot sein. Mach dir also keine zu großen Hoffnungen, dass dich hier jemand vor Morgengrauen finden wird."

Er lachte. Dann drehte sich um und ließ Rango allein.

Rango in seiner Not jammerte und winselte. Doch der Räuber dachte nicht daran sich umzudrehen, und ging gelassen seines Weges.

Es wurde wieder ruhig. Die Grillen stimmten wieder ihr Abendkonzert an.

Rango wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Hilflos stand er da und atmete heftig. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als der Schmerz, wo das Messer steckte, wieder von neuem ausholte.

Ihm wurde übel im Magen. Stöhnend krümmte er sich und hätte sich am liebsten hingelegt, aber die Fesseln hielten ihn erbarmungslos am Ast fest. Er sah sich um. Weit und breit war kein Haus oder eine Person zu sehen. Er war ganz allein. Er spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Er war völlig allein. Er schluchzte. Der Schmerz wurde immer schlimmer. Schließlich weinte er. Heiße Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

 _Bitte, lass jemanden vorbeikommen,_ flehte er.

Er jammerte auf, als er starke Krämpfe spürte. Seine Knie begannen zu zittern. Er wollte nicht sterben! Er warf einen flehenden Blick zum Himmel, wo die Sterne immer noch leuchten, als wäre nichts gewesen. Erneut sah er sich um. Aber niemand war da.

Er bekam einen erneuten weinerlichen Anfall. Er weinte, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Mit einem Ruck richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf und schrie aus Leibeskräften durch den Knebel in die Dunkelheit. Seine hilflosen Schreie verloren sich in der Einsamkeit. Aber der Schall reichte nicht aus, um ein hörendes Ohr zu erreichen.

Noch ein paar Mal stieß das verletzte Chamäleon dumpfe Schreie aus. Dann sank er zusammen. Die Arme streckten sich nach hinten, sodass er knapp auf den Knien stand. Er weinte weiter. Stöhnend versuchte er wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, aber die Krämpfe ließen ihm keine Kraft mehr aufbringen. Wie eine leblose Puppe hing er da. Völlig hilflos.

Er erschrak, als er plötzlich kaltes Metall auf seinem Bauch spürte, das seinen Oberkörper wieder aufrichtete. Er winselte, als bei dieser Bewegung das Messer wieder in seiner Wunde bewegt wurde. Zittrig betrachtete Rango das Metall. Es war groß und… war eine Kanone.

* * *

 **I hope you liked first chapter. Review, please!**


	2. Alles!

**Thank you, thank you for your lovely reviews!**

 **Well the most of you want to read more about Rango and Beans. Uh…well. I remember I have a story, which I began to write a few years ago. It was my very first Rango FF, which I planned to throw away in the garbage. :/ But I could try to rebuild it, but it need time because it is a very large story. There is more between Rango and Beans, including a proposing marriage. :)**

 **Now I hope you like chapter two. Enjoy!**

* * *

2\. Alles!

Rango riss vor Schreck die Augen auf, als wie aus dem Nichts Jakes Oberkörper aus der Dunkelheit auftauchte.

„Der hat dich aber ganz schön übel zugerichtet", sagte Jake spöttisch.

Rangos Atmung beschleunigte sich.

Dann sank er wieder nach vorne, als Jake seinen Oberkörper wieder losließ.

„Na, wie fühlt man sich so, als gefallener Held?", fragte Jake und lächelte böse. Dann umrundete er das hilflose Chamäleon und betrachtete das Messer, das in Rangos rechter Körperseite steckte.

„Nicht sehr angenehm so etwas, oder?" Er lachte kalt.

Rango stöhnte erschöpft und gab sich alle Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten, aber er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Immer wieder krampfte sich sein Körper zusammen und er sank wieder auf die Knie. Jake betrachtete ihn gelassen. Ob es ihm gefiel, dass sein Rivale so litt?

„Soll ich es vielleicht tiefer reinhauen?", fragte Jake spöttisch und lachte auf.

Rango hob den Kopf und sah Jake flehend an.

Jake wich seinem Blick aus. „So, eigentlich bin ich nur hierher gekommen, um dir Lebewohl zu sagen, _Bruder_."

Rango stieß heftige dumpfe Schreie aus. Doch Jake tat so, als ob er sein Flehen nicht hören würde.

„Adieu, _Bruder_ ", sagte er und drehte sich um und kroch davon.

Hinter sich hörte er immer noch Rangos flehende Rufe. Es war ein herzzerreißendes Jammern.

Jake lächelte spöttisch. „Netter Versuch. Aber auf deine Mitleidsnummer falle ich nicht herein."

Ohne sein Tempo zu verringern, kroch er weiter.

Kaum war er außer Sichtweite, war aus Rangos Schreien ein beinahe dumpfes Kreischen geworden. Jake schnaubte verächtlich. „Wie lächerlich."

Er blieb stehen und lauschte noch eine Weile Rangos Rufen.

Dann verstummten sie langsam und verfielen in ein markerschütterndes Weinen.

Ein kaltes Lächeln glitt über Jakes Mund. „So, er verlangt von mir, dass ich ihm helfe? Wie naiv kann man nur sein?"

Wieder begann er zu grinsen. „Na schön. Als Rivale werde ich ihm nur eine kleine Gefälligkeit erweisen."

Mit diesen Worten machte Jake kehrt und kroch wieder zum alten Baum.

Rango hing wieder schlapp am Baumast, völlig hoffnungslos.

„Und sowas soll mal ein Held gewesen sein", murmelte Jake arrogant.

Im langsamen Tempo kroch er auf das schwer verletzte Chamäleon zu und blieb knapp ein paar Meter vor ihm stehen. Als sein Schatten auf Rango fiel, hob Rango hastig den Kopf. Jake stand vor ihm und sagte nichts. Er bewegte keinen Gesichtsmuskel.

Panisch trat Rango von einem Bein auf das andere.

Jake seufzte genervt. „Hör zu. Nur weil wir beide Rivalen sind, werde ich dir nur einen kleinen Gefallen tun."

Mit diesen Worten umrundete er das Chamäleon und biss den Ast ab an dem Rango gefesselt worden war. Rango jaulte auf, als er auf den Boden fiel und der Ast auf seinen Rücken landete. Jake hatte sich einen Stock geholt und setzte ihn hinter Rangos Kopf an und schaffte es den Knebel abzustreifen. Hörbar schnappte Rango nach Luft.

Angewidert, spuckte Jake das Stück Holz wieder aus und drehte sich um.

„So, das war alles. Von hier aus musst du alleine klar kommen."

„Nein, Jake…," keuchte Rango erschöpft.

„Was denn?", fragte Jake scheinheilig. „Du wolltest doch schreien. Bitte, jetzt kannst du es tun."

„Aber hier ist doch niemand."

„Ach, wirklich? Pech für dich."

Rango zitterte vor Angst. „Nein, bitte, Jake. Hilf mir."

Jake lächelte spöttisch. „Dir helfen?"

„Jake, bitte…" Rango jammerte auf und atmete heftig. Der Blutverlust setzte ihm stark zu, obwohl das Messer immer noch in der Wunde steckte.

Jake hob die Augenbrauen. „Wie du willst."

Mit diesen Worten richtete er seine Kanone auf Rango.

Rangos Augen weiteten sich. „Was tust du da?", fragte Rango panisch.

„Was wohl. Ich erlöse dich von deinem Leid", antwortete Jake gelassen.

„NEIN! Bitte nicht!" Rango wich zurück, verkrampfte sich aber sofort wieder, als der Baum-Ast das Messer berührte. Er jaulte auf und blieb in verkrampfter Haltung wie erstarrt am Boden liegen.

Jake ließ seine Waffe sinken. „So, du willst also keinen Gnadenschuss? Wie du willst. Es war auch nur ein Vorschlag."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und wollte wieder gehen. Rango jammerte auf.

Jake sah hinter sich. Rango bemühte sich aufzustehen, aber er kam nicht hoch, weil der Baum-Ast ihn immer noch festhielt. Winselnd blieb er am Boden liegen und keuchte schwer.

Jake wandte sich ab.

„Jake, bitte. Bitte, Jake! Lass mich nicht hier! Ich will nicht sterben! Bitte, Jake, bitte! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach hier lassen!"

„Kann ich nicht?" Jake lachte spöttisch. „Kann ich wohl."

Rango wandte sich am Boden, aber wegen dem Messer konnte er sich kaum bewegen.

„Jake, bitte! Ich tu auch alles was du willst!"

Jake blieb stehen. Er lächelte kalt „Ach wirklich?"

„Ja!"

Jake grinste. „Vergiss es."

„Nein! Ich tu alles!"

„Vergiss es weiterhin."

Jake tat so, als ob er sich wieder davon machen wollte.

„Jake, ich tu _alles_!"

„Wirklich alles?"

Er drehte sich um. Rango nickte hastig. Die Schmerzen trieben ihn in blinde Panik. Er wollte nicht sterben.

Jake kicherte dunkel. „So, du versprichst also alles zu tun?"

„Ja…" Wieder brach Rango in Tränen aus.

Jake schmunzelte. „Aber der Preis ist hoch…"

„Was immer du willst, ich tu es."

Jakes Grinsen wurde breiter. Er wandte seinen Körper und lehnte sich in lockerer und lässiger Haltung gegen den Baum. „So, du tust also alles?"

Rango schluchzte auf. Wie lange wollte Jake ihn noch quälen?

„Ja! Ich tu alles!"

„Aber ich sage dir, der Preis ist hoch…"

„Ich tu alles was du willst."

„Du versprichst es?"

„Ich verspreche es!"

„Deal!"

Mit diesen Worten beugte Jake seinen Oberkörper vor und packte mit seinem Mund den restlichen Teil vom Baum-Ast an dem Rangos Hände gefesselt worden waren.

Rango jammerte. Jake bog den abgebrochenen Ast und mit einem Knacken hatte er Rangos Hände bis auf ein Stück vom Baum-Ast frei.

Dann hob Jake ihn langsam hoch. Rango jammerte ununterbrochen. Es tat furchtbar weh. Jake legte ihn auf seinen Rücken, sodass Rango mit dem Bauch quer auf seinem Rücken lag.

Rango liefen wieder die Tränen runter. Dann setzte Jake sich in Bewegung.

Den ganzen Weg über winselte Rango.

„Könntest du endlich mal die Klappe halten?", knurrte Jake.

Rango gab sich alle Mühe ruhig zu bleiben. Ihm war furchtbar übel.

Endlich hatten sie die Stadt erreicht. Kaum hatten sie den Ortseingang passiert, verlangsamte Jake sein Tempo und schlich leise an den Häusern vorbei. Er war darauf bedacht nicht gesehen zu werden, sonst würde er nur eine Panik auslösen und alles würde mit Rango auffliegen.

Jakes Augen verengten sich. Keiner sollte davon erfahren.

Vor dem Haus von Doc blieb Jake stehen.

Rango jammerte auf, als Jake ihn sachte auf den Boden gleiten ließ.

„Unser Geschäft steht noch, oder?"

Rango nickte zittrig.

Jake grinste dunkel. „Fein, fein. Ich hab meinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten. Bis es soweit ist, wirst du deinen Teil der Abmachung einlösen."

Mit diesen Worten klopfte Jake mit seiner Kanone gegen die Tür. So lange bis in einem der Fenster Licht aufleuchtete.

„Wir sehen uns wieder", sagte Jake und kroch schnell davon.

Schwer atmend blieb Rango allein zurück, als ein Lichtstrahl auf ihn fiel.

Doc war noch ganz verschlafen und hielt prüfend seine Laterne hoch.

„Wer ist denn da?", fragte er noch etwas schlaftrunken.

„Hilfe, Doc", flüsterte Rango schwach.

Verwundert starrte Doc auf den Boden. Erschrocken rannte er zu Rango und kniete sich neben ihn hin auf den Boden. „Sheriff! Was ist passiert?"

„Helfen Sie mir..." Weiter kam Rango nicht. Erschöpft sank er zusammen. Nur am Rande bekam er noch mit wie Doc ihn ins Haus trug. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

-(Temporarily finished)-

* * *

 **Sorry, but here the story is temporarily finished, until I have a new idea for next chapter. How I said, it's a story with an open ending, but it will be continued someday. Don't worry. If you have more wishes for a story send me a message. ;) Bye.**


	3. Es ist nicht deine Schuld!

**Hello, sorry for the break. I write the story first into English before translating into German. If you wanna read the English version, look at my account. :)**

 **You don't have to comment the chapters if you already commented the English version.**

* * *

3\. Es ist nicht deine Schuld!

Buford stand hinterm Tresen und putzte schweigend einige Gläser. Es war still im Saloon. Viel zu still. Obwohl sich die meisten Bewohner der Stadt in der Morgenzeit hier aufhielten, so wagte keiner ein Wort zu sagen.

Buford sah auf, als er Schritte an der Tür vernahm. Gleich darauf betrat Doc den Saloon und ging schnurstracks an die Bar. Die Anwesenden verfolgten ihn mit ihren Blicken. Kaum hatte Doc sich hingesetzt fiel dem Arzt erst jetzt die Stille im Raum auf. Doch statt darauf einzugehen winkte er Buford zu, dass er ihm eine Flasche hinstellen sollte. Buford zögerte nicht lange und griff ins Regal mit dem Getränk, dass der Arzt immer trank. Ohne Worte stellte die Kröte die Flasche auf den Tresen. Gedankenverloren betrachtete Doc die Flasche und gähnte laut. Dann griff er nach dem Topfen, zog ihn ab und trank mehrere Schlucke aus der Flasche. Keuchend setzte er die Flasche wieder ab.

Wieder trat eine Stille ein.

Schließlich hielt Waffles es nicht mehr länger aus und trat an den Doc heran.

„Und? Wie geht es ihm?"

Doc spitzte kurz sein Ohr, dann ließ er es wieder hängen. Er spürte, wie die anderen ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrten.

„Er wird durchkommen."

Als ob dies das Lösungswort gewesen wäre, ging ein Raunen durch den Raum. Alle redeten wild durcheinander. Dann gingen alle zum Tresen, umringten den Arzt und gaben ihm jeder einen anerkennenden Schulterklopfer.

„Das ist unser Doc."

„Ich hab's euch doch gesagt", meinte Elbows. „Ich wusste doch, er kriegt es hin."

„Das hast du nicht", entgegnete Elgin. „Du warst es doch, der die ganze Zeit…"

„Schon gut", unterbrach Doc das Stimmengewirr. „Holt eure Gläser. Ich geb einen aus."

Alle jubelten und drängten sich an die Bar, während Doc sich seine müden Augen rieb. Zwei Tage lang hatte er neben Rango Wache gehalten, der immer noch in seiner Praxis lag. Zuerst hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob er jeden Moment sterben würde. Er hatte eine Menge Blut verloren.

Die Stadtleute waren bestürzt gewesen, als sie von dem Unfall ihres Sheriffs erfahren hatten. Am meisten von ihnen betroffen war Bohne, die sofort in Tränen ausgebrochen war, nachdem sie es erfahren hatte. Nur mit Mühe hatte Doc sie beruhigen können und ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben. Aber auch die anderen waren besorgt um ihren Helden und klopften mehrere Male am Tag an Docs Tür und fragten ihn immer wieder wie es ihm nun ginge. Und Doc musste jedes Mal antworten: Wir müssen abwarten. Ich kann nur sagen, dass er noch atmet.

Zu Docs Erleichterung hatte sich sein Zustand heute stabilisiert und konnte sich erlauben für einen Moment das Haus zu verlassen um einen Drink zu nehmen.

Nachdem Doc seine Flasche ausgetrunken hatte, verließ er den Saloon wieder. Er wollte Rango nicht zu lange alleine lassen, da das Risiko einer Komplikation immer noch nicht ganz ausgeschlossen war.

* * *

War alles nur ein Traum gewesen?

Stöhnend schlug Rango die Augen auf, schloss sie danach aber sofort wieder, als das Licht im Raum ihn blendete. Draußen war heller Tag. Aber das schwache Licht im Raum schmerzte seine Augen. Suchend tasteten seine Hände die Umgebung ab. Er fühlte Decken, Matratze, Kissen. Es roch nach Desinfektionsmittel vermischt mit alten Möbeln.

Er wimmerte leise. Er spürte furchtbare Schmerzen im Bauch. Eine Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Er tastete mit der Hand auf seinen Bauch, wo er dicke Verbände fühlte.

Wieder musste er wimmern.

Erst zu spät hörte er die Schritte. Jemand öffnete die Tür und schloss sie anschließend wieder.

Rango atmete heftig. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich.

„Sheriff?"

Mühsam öffnete Rango die Augen und erkannte das Gesicht von Doc.

Der Arzt legte seine behaarte Hand auf seine Schulter, was Rango aber nur halbwegs beruhigte. Er wusste, der Arzt war bei ihm, aber das linderte nicht seine Schmerzen.

Doc schien das genau zu wissen und ging zu einem Schrank. Rango hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen und wimmerte leise.

Er hörte wie Doc zurückkam und die Decke etwas zur Seite schob. Er griff nach seinem Arm und bestrich eine Stelle mit einem Alkoholtupfer. Rango zuckte kurz zusammen, als er einen Stich spürte. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde es kalt an der Stelle. Kurz darauf zog der Arzt die Nadel wieder raus. Für einen Moment fühlte Rango keine Veränderung. Doch dann umgab ihn eine leichte Schwere und die Schmerzen ließen ein wenig nach. Er wurde müde. Er wollte schlafen. Nur schlafen.

„Ruhen Sie sich aus", hörte er Doc beruhigend sagen.

Ohne Widerstand ließ Rango sich in den Schlaf fallen.

* * *

Rango wusste nicht wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Eine Nacht oder mehrere Tage?

Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer wie Blei an. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug bevor er die Augen aufschlug. Alles war verschwommen. Er schloss die Augen.

Plötzlich hörte er verhallte Worte. Aber sein Kopf war zu leer um sie verstehen zu können. Jemand griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest.

Er atmete tief ein und schaffte es wieder die Augen zu öffnen. Sein Herz schlug schneller als er Bohne sah, die neben ihm am Bett saß.

Er bewegte die Lippen. „Bohne", hauchte er schwach.

„Nein, nicht sprechen", sagte sie. Ein Zittern lag in ihrer Stimme.

Rango blinzelte heftig und sah sie an. Er merkte ihr an, dass sie versuchte zu verbergen, dass sie völlig erschrocken gewesen war, als sie die Nachricht gehört hatte. Ihre Augen waren gerötet vom Weinen.

Rango spürte wie die Schmerzmittel ihre betäubende Wirkung verloren und seinen Kopf wieder aufklarten.

„Du siehst gut aus", sagte er und zwang ein Lächeln auf seinem Mund.

Auch Bohne lächelte. Doch dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen.

„Alles meine Schuld", rief sie. „Hätte ich dich an diesem Abend nur nicht zu mir eingeladen…"

Rango unterbrach sie. „Nein, das war nicht deine Schuld. Das hat niemand geahnt. Das hätte jeden Tag passieren können."

„Aber ich hätte dich wenigstens begleiten sollen. Ich bin schuld."

Er lächelte leicht. „Ach Bohne. Komm her. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Du hattest keine Schuld. Absolut nicht!"

Doc drehte sich um. Er wollte die beiden alleine lassen und tat so als würde er aus dem Fenster sehen.

Währendessen hatte Rango Bohne in die Arme genommen und streichelte ihr sanft über den Kopf und über den Rücken. Nach einer Weile wurde sie ruhiger.

Rango stöhnte leise. Es war irgendwie zu viel für ihn gewesen.

„Besser wir lassen ihn jetzt schlafen", meinte Doc. „Ich denke, es wäre das Beste du gehst jetzt nach draußen und machst einen kleinen Spaziergang. Schlafen ist jetzt das beste Heilmittel für ihn."

Bohne nickte. Sie gab Rango noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann verließ sie das Haus.

Rango war immer noch wach und sah Doc an.

„Wie lange muss ich noch im Bett bleiben?", fragte er müde.

„Eine ganze Weile noch", antwortete Doc. „Sie hatten großes Glück, dass Sie nicht gestorben sind. Ihre Verletzung sah schlimmer aus als sie in Wirklichkeit war. Im schlimmsten Fall hätten wir jetzt ein Sheriff-Grab mehr. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie Sie in Ihrem Zustand bis zu meiner Praxis gekommen waren."

Rangos Augen weiteten sich, dann lächelte er gequält. „Wunder passieren."

Doc hob eine Augenbraue. Irgendetwas war nicht mit ihm in Ordnung, er wusste nur nicht warum.

* * *

Es vergingen mehrere Wochen bis Rango sich wieder sicher draußen auf der Straße aufhalten konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen einen Schwächeanfall zu bekommen. So wie an diesem Abend.

Kaum hatte er den überfüllten Saloon verlassen, streckte er sich mehrere Male und roch die kühle Nachtluft. Die stickige Luft im Saloon war so dick gewesen, dass man sie in Scheiben hätten schneiden können. Umso erleichterter war er endlich unter freiem Himmel zu sein.

Er sah nach oben zu den ersten Sternen, die in der Abenddämmerung leuchteten. Das Licht der Sterne erweckten Erinnerungen an die unheilvolle Nacht vor wenigen Wochen.

Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken, diese Nacht nicht überlebt zu haben. Einerseits war er froh und glücklich darüber, aber andererseits fühlte er auch etwas Unbehagen.

Natürlich hatte er Jakes Worte nicht vergessen.

„ _Wir sehen uns wieder."_

Insgeheim hoffte er, dass Jake es vergessen würde, aber er wusste, dass Jake nie vergaß was er tun wollte. Und das machte ihm große Sorgen. Besonders weil Jake ihm nicht gesagt hatte _wann_ er wieder zurückkommen wollte.

Unsicher schaute er nach rechts und nach links, aber die Straßen waren komplett leer.

Er zuckte die Achseln.

Es kommt wie es kommt, dachte er. Da kann man eben nichts machen.

Kaum hatte er ein paar Schritte Richtung Sheriff-Büro gemacht, hörte er hinter sich ebenfalls Schritte.

„Rango, wo gehst du hin?"

Er drehte sich um.

„Wo ich hin will?", fragte er überrascht. „Zum Gefängnis."

„Darf ich dich begleiten?", fragte Bohne unsicher.

„Oh… okay. Gerne."

Sie nahm seine Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie die Straße runter.

Unterwegs sah Bohne sich immer wieder um. Rango gab ihr einen Händedruck. „Bohne. Es ist alles okay. Wir sind hier vollkommen sicher."

„Aber dieser Kerl könnte hier noch irgendwo herumlungern. Vielleicht wird er dich dann wirklich umbringen."

„Bohne, bitte beruhige dich. Vielleicht außerhalb der Stadt, aber nicht hier. Ich glaube kaum, dass er jemanden angreifen würde mitten in einer Stadt voller Leute."

„Mag sein, aber sollte ich nicht doch besser zusammen mit dir ins Büro gehen?"

Rango stutzte, dann räusperte er sich.

„Nein, Bohne. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selber aufpassen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Aber… was ist mit deinem allgemeinen Zustand?"

„Ich bin okay. Ich bin so munter wie ein Hai im Wasser, jederzeit bereit eine Stadt wie diese zu beschützen. Ich bin so fit, dass ich locker gegen Bill in einem Wrestling Kampf antreten könnte."

Bohne seufzte. „Na gut. Aber wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, dann ruf mich bitte. Okay?"

„Natürlich", sagte Rango.

Sie verabschiedeten sich. Doch bevor Bohne ihn verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Du weißt ich bin im Hotel, okay?"

Rango nickte. „Ich werd's mir merken. Bis morgen."

Bohne schluckte, lächelte aber. „Ja, bis morgen."

* * *

Rango konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Er mochte es nicht gerne, wenn Bohne sich über ihn ohne Grund Sorgen machte. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie er ihre Sorgen zerstreuen könnte.

Er lauschte. Die Turmuhr schlug Mitternacht.

Er seufzte und legte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Er musste schlafen. Er brauchte das dringend. Er schloss die Augen und tat alles um einzuschlafen.

 _Alles…. Alles…_

Er stutzte. Irgendetwas rauschte ums Haus herum.

Er setzte sich auf und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Aber alles blieb ruhig.

Nach einer Weile legte er sich wieder hin.

Plötzlich fuhr er hoch. Ein Schatten war am Fenster aufgetaucht. Schnell stand er auf, griff nach seinem Revolver und rannte zur Tür. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie. Seine Hand auf seinem Revolver.

Wer war da draußen? Der Fuchs, oder…

Er schluckte und verengte die Augen um etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen.

Er ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne auf die Straße und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Doch die Straße war leer.

Er erschrak. Da war ein Geräusch in der Dunkelheit. Es kam aus einer Seitenstraße.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er, aber niemand antwortete.

Rango schnaubte verärgert. Er rannte nach vorne und zielte mit seiner Waffe in die dunkle Straße. Doch da war wirklich niemand.

Er drehte sich um. Wieder dieses raschelnde Geräusch.

Er sah sich in alle Richtungen um. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl jemand stünde hinter ihm. Er spürte die Präsens des anderen ganz deutlich.

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als die Peson zu sprechen begann.

„Hallo, _Sheriff_."

Rango stand wie versteinert da und hielt den Atem an.

„Warum so überrascht?", fuhr die bekannte Stimme fort.

Rango schluckte und traute sich nicht sich umzudrehen.

Er war hier!


	4. Es tut mir leid!

4\. Es tut mir leid!

Rango hielt den Atem an, als ein unheimliches Rauschen über den staubigen Boden schleifte. Direkt hinter ihm kam das gigantische Wesen zum Stillstand.

Rangos bewegliche Augen wanderten zur Seite. Noch immer traute er sich nicht zu bewegen und war fast so erstarrt in seiner Bewegung wie Bohne.

„Bist du eingefroren?", fragte die Person dicht hinter ihm. „Du hast genau gewusst, dass ich bald kommen würde, oder?"

Rango blieb für eine Sekunde das Herz stehen, als er hörte, wie die Klapperschlange sich zu ihm runterbeugte und ihren Mund dich an sein Ohr hielt.

„Na _Bruder_ , hast du mich nicht vermisst?"

Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte absolute Stille. Doch dann nahm Rango endlich einen tiefen Atemzug und drehte sich zu Jake um. Als er Jakes Augen sah, weiteten sich seine Augen kurz, doch dann stand er wieder stramm da.

„Ja, ich hab dich erwartet", sagte er tapfer. „Was willst du hier?"

Obwohl er genau wusste wieso Jake hier war.

Jake hob eine Augenbraue und grinste dunkel.

„Unser Deal… du weißt schon… Hast du das vergessen?"

Rango schluckte schwer. „Nein, ich…"

„Du dachtest, ich würde dich in Ruhe lassen, oder?", fragte Jake amüsiert. „Mach keine Witze. Ich halte immer mein Versprechen. Ich denke jemand wie du, wird das ebenfalls tun, oder irre ich mich?"

Rango lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, während Jake ihn mit hinterhältigem Blick mit seinem Körper einkreiste.

„Ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Du fragst dich doch bestimmt was ich will, oder?"

Seine Umdrehungen wurden enger und umhüllten das Chamäleon vollständig.

Jake lachte dunkel. „Oder?"

Rango atmete tief durch.

„Schon gut, was willst du?", fragte er mit fester Stimme.

Jake hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Er schob seinen Kopf nach vorne und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Rango versuchte seinem Blick standzuhalten. Er blinzelte mehrere Male. Das Feuer in den Augen dieser Schlange erschreckte ihn immer wieder.

Jake grinste. „Du fragst mich, was ich will?" Er lächelte kalt. „Die Stadt."

Rango riss die Augen auf. „WAS?!"

„Du hast richtig gehört. Ich will die Stadt."

Ungläubig schüttelte Rango den Kopf. „Aber…"

Jake stieß ein warnendes Zischen aus.

„Entweder du gibst mir deine Stadt oder wir machen den Deal wieder rückgängig."

Er öffnete etwas seinen Mund. Seine Giftzähne sprachen eine deutliche Sprache.

„Du musst dich entscheiden. Entweder deine Stadt oder ich fordere dein Leben zurück. Dann ist der Deal wieder hinfällig. Wie im Geschäft. Wer was kauft muss auch bezahlen, wer es nicht bezahlt muss es zurückgeben. Du hast mir dein Versprechen und dein Leben gegeben. Wenn du es nicht bezahlen kannst, hol ich mir dein Leben zurück. Ich hätt damit kein Problem."

Rango zog an seinem Hemdkragen. Jake die Stadt geben? Eine Horror-Vorstellung für die Stadtleute.

„Sheriff!"

Erschrocken hob Rango den Kopf, als er Jakes Körper auf seinem Rücken spürte.

„Du hast versprochen _alles_ zu tun, wenn ich dein Leben rette. Nun, ich hab mein Versprechen gehalten. Du wirst doch wohl jetzt nicht so töricht sein und dein Versprechen brechen, oder?"

„W-warum hast du mich dann nicht sterben lassen?", fragte Rango mit zittriger Stimme. „Wäre ich gestorben, dann hättest du die Stadt doch auch so bekommen."

Jake zischte drohend. „Es gibt auf der Welt schlimmeres als den Tod. Du vergisst, dass wir beide immer noch eine Rechnung offen haben. Denkst du, ich habe meine Niederlage, die du mir damals bereitet hast vergessen?"

Rango schluckte. „Und was passiert, wenn du die Stadt bekommst? Was hast du dann vor?"

„Hab ich dir das nicht gesagt?", fragte Jake scheinheilig. „Natürlich haben in meiner Stadt Sheriffs keinen Platz. Wenn du nicht meine nächste Mahlzeit werden willst, kannst du in der Stadt bleiben und wirst tun was ich sage. Du hast kein Recht mir irgendwelche Vorschriften zu machen. Deine Entscheidung. Bist du einverstanden?"

Rango war völlig außerstande etwas zu sagen. Aber Jake hatte recht. Er hatte sein Versprechen gegeben. Daran war nichts zu rütteln. Er konnte es jetzt unmöglich wieder rückgängig machen. Falls doch, dann würde Jake ihn töten und die ganze Anstrengung und Aufregung war umsonst gewesen.

„Äh… nun, i-ich bin einverstanden. Aber bitte tu nicht…"

„Stopp!", schnitt Jake ihm das Wort ab. „Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen! Verstanden?!"

„Lass mich den Satz bitte noch zu Ende führen."

Jake schnaubte verächtlich, sagte aber nichts mehr.

„Bitte, töte niemanden. Wenn du jemanden töten willst, dann töte mich zuerst. Aber lass die anderen in Frieden."

Jake grinste. „Du hast wirklich starke Nerven, kleiner Mann. Zuerst bittest du mich dein verdammtes Leben zu retten, und jetzt bist du bereit dein Leben für dieses kleine, unbedeutende Volk zu opfern? Wie nobel."

Er rümpfte die Nase. „Nun, ich werde darüber nachdenken. Solange du mir keine Schwierigkeiten machst werde ich niemanden belästigen."

Erleichtert atmete Rango auf. „Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Jake dachte eine Sekunde nach. „Nun, zuerst wirst du deinen Freunden mitteilen, dass die Stadt jetzt offiziell mir gehört."

„Wann?", fragte Rango.

„Sobald die Sonne aufgegangen ist, wirst du die Neuigkeit verkünden."

Rango schwieg betroffen. Dann nickte er. Jake zischte zufrieden.

„Nun dann, bis morgen."

Er verließ den Platz und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Für einen Moment war Rango nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen und begriff erst jetzt was passiert war.

Stöhnend hielt er sich den Kopf. Was hatte er getan? Jetzt hatte er das schreckliche Gefühl einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

* * *

Die ganze Nacht konnte Rango kein Auge zutun, bis die Sonne endlich ihre ersten Strahlen über den Horizont in den Himmel warf. Kaum war die Sonne aufgegangen, stand er auf und zog sich an.

Mit schweren Herzen verließ er das Sheriff-Büro. Jake lag zusammengerollt hinter dem Haus. Kaum hatte Rango das Haus verlassen, schaute die Klapperschlange um die Hausecke.

„Guten Morgen, kleiner Mann", sagte er.

Rango nickte nervös.

„Du weist, was du heute zu tun hast, oder?", fragte Jake grinsend.

Wieder nickte das Chamäleon. „Gib mir eine Stunde."

„Nimm dir die Zeit die du brauchst", sagte Jake und kicherte dunkel.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging Rango die Straße runter. Die Luft war noch kühl. Sein langer Schatten folgte ihm in trauriger Begleitung.

„Sheriff! Sheriff!", rief Waffles. „Bill und seine Leute haben die Postkutsche überfallen!"

Rango seufzte. Im Moment interessierte ihm überhaupt nicht was um ihn herum passierte.

„Waffles, tu mir den Gefallen und ruf alle Leute zusammen. Sie sollen alle zum Gefängnis kommen. Spätestens in einer Stunde. Ich habe etwas Wichtiges zu sagen." Er seufzte. „Etwas sehr Wichtiges."

Waffles war so aufgeregt, dass er die Sache mit Bills Überfall völlig vergaß.

„Etwas Wichtiges?", fragte er neugierig. „Gib mir eine halbe Stunde und wir sind bereit."

Mit diesen Worten rannte er davon.

* * *

„Was ist los, Sheriff?", fragte Furgus.

„Yeah, was gibt es so wichtiges? Was ist es?", fragte Waffles ungeduldig.

Die ganze Stadt hatte sich vor dem Gefängnis versammelt und fragte wild durcheinander.

Rango stand auf der Terrasse des Sheriff-Büros und wünschte sich im Moment an einem anderen Ort der Welt zu sein.

Nach einigen Sekunden hob er die Hand. „Hört zu, Leute. Ich habe euch etwas zu sagen. Ich kann nicht…. ich…"

Er suchte nach Worten. Er sah zu Bohne, die sich ebenfalls unter den Stadtleuten befand.

Sie sagte zwar kein Wort, aber sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, dass es keine guten Nachrichten waren, die er ihnen sagen wollte.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, aber… ich muss zurücktreten."

„Was?", fragte Löffel überrascht. „Hörte ich da eben zurücktreten?"

„Du hast", bestätigte Rango. „Nun, meine Gesundheit ist seit dem Unfall nicht mehr die Beste…"

Doc hob die Augenbrauen. „Aber Sheriff, Ihre Gesundheit ist erstklassig."

„ Doc, bitte! ", sagte Rango eindringlich. „Ich weiß. Es ist nur…"

Er konnte nicht den wahren Grund sagen, weshalb er es so kurz wie möglich machen wollte.

„Aus diesem Grund habe ich jemand neues für euch ausgesucht. Ich übergebe die Stadt an Jake."

Auf einmal wurde es total still. Alle sahen Rango an, als wäre er nicht mehr ganz bei Trost.

„Sind Sie verrückt?", fragte Elgin.

„Wollen Sie uns veräppeln?", fragte Ambrose. „Das kann doch nicht Ihr ernst sein!"

Rango nahm seinen Hut ab und knetete ihn nervös. „Nein, es tut mir leid…"

„Das können Sie nicht machen!", schrieen einige aufgebracht.

Plötzlich tauchte Jake hinter Rango auf und alle Augen der Anwesenden füllten sich mit Horror.

„Natürlich kann er das", rief Jake und wickelte seinen Körper um Rango herum.

„Und wir wissen doch genau wieso, oder?"

Rango warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und nickte.

Jake grinste triumphierend. „Hört mir zu. Von jetzt an ist das meine Stadt. Das bedeutet, dass ich jetzt hier die Regel aufstelle! Und sollte sich jemand nicht daran halten, derjenige wird euren Sheriff auf den Friedhof folgen."

Alle Stadtleute wichen erschrocken zurück. Nur Waffles wagte es Rango eine Frage zu stellen.

„Sheriff, das ist nicht wahr, oder? Sagen Sie, dass das nicht wahr ist."

Rango senkte seinen Blick. „Tut mir leid, Waffles."

„Und was dich betrifft Sheriff", sagte Jake. „Oder sollte ich besser sagen, Echse? Verlass mein Territorium und geh in das Hotel. Und du verlässt es nicht bevor ich dich rufe. Verstanden?"

Rango nickte. „Ich habe verstanden."

Mit gesenktem Blick ging er durch die Menge. Die Stadtleute verfolgten ihn mit ungläubigen Blicken. Sie konnten sich einfach nicht erklären, wieso ihr Held eine solche Entscheidung fällen konnte.

Nur Bohne, die bis jetzt kein Wort gesagt hatte, fragte zwei Worte: „Rango, warum?"

Mit traurigen Augen sah er sie an. Er sagte nur vier Worte: „Es tut mir leid."


	5. 5 Warum?

5\. Warum?

So schrecklich wie der Tag begonnen hatte, genauso schrecklich ging er auch weiter. Die Stadtleute wagten sich überhaupt nicht auf die Straße, da Jake jedem verboten hatte die Häuser zu verlassen. So blieben die Leute in ihren Häusern und hofften, dass alles nur ein Albtraum sei.

Rango hielt sich in einem der Hotelzimmer auf und ging unruhig auf und ab. Nach einer Weile ging er ans Fenster und starrte nach draußen.

Eine Stille hatte sich über die Stadt gelegt. Eine absolute Stille. Als hätte der Tod hier sein Zuhause gefunden.

Stunden verstrichen. Rango blieb die meiste Zeit im Bett liegen, um die Hitze des Tages zu überschlafen. Der Wind wehte um die Häuser. Rango hatte das Fenster offen gelassen und die Gardinen bewegten sich sanft mit der Schwüle.

Plötzlich, es war 5 Uhr nachmittags, hörte er einen lauten Schrei. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er aus dem Bett und hechtete ans Fenster, wo er Lucky die Straße runter rennen sah, dicht gefolgt von Jake.

„Bleib stehen, du elende Kreatur!", fauchte Jake.

Er machte einen Satz nach vorne und fing Lucky mit seinem Körper ein.

Rango merkte sofort, dass das kein Spiel war. Er verließ das Zimmer und rannte die Stufen runter auf die Straße.

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, niemand verlässt das Haus?!", rief Jake verärgert und drückte seine Körperschlingen enger zusammen.

Lucky schrie panisch. „I-ich wollte nur meinen Ball holen!"

Jake zischte drohend. „Niemand ignoriert meine Gesetze! Das ist meine Stadt, kapiert? Jetzt habe ich keine andere Wahl als dich zu bestrafen."

„NEIN! Bitte nicht! HILFE!", schrie Lucky.

„Zu spät, niemand ist hier größer als ich…"

„Jake, lass ihn runter!"

Jake hielt den Atem an und drehte sich um.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er und starrte mit feurigen Augen auf Rango. „Du hast kein Recht mir Vorschriften zu machen, Echse! Bist du so vergesslich?"

„Nein, ich habe es nicht vergessen", antwortete Rango ruhig. „Aber bitte, lass ihn runter. Es war nur ein Missverständnis. Er ist nur ein Kind. Und Kinder sind dafür bekannt dumme Sachen zu machen, oder?"

Jake knurrte, aber er ließ Lucky los. Kaum war der Junge auf dem Boden, rannte er wie von tausend Hunden gehetzt davon.

Jake zische angewidert. „Vielleicht machen Kinder dumme Sachen, aber das was du gerade getan hast, war ein Fehler. Ich denke, du brauchst etwas Abkühlung."

Rango schluckte.

* * *

Minuten später war ein lauter Schrei in der Luft zu hören. Kurz darauf fiel etwas in den See.

Jake lachte schadenfroh, als Rango prustend wieder an die Wasseroberfläche kam.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?", fragte Jake spöttisch.

Rango sagte nichts. Keuchend schwamm er an den Strand. Das Wasser floss triefend an seinen Körper runter.

Er warf Jake einen giftigen Blick zu, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand mit nassen Schuhen und durchnässten Klamotten wieder in die Stadt ins Hotel.

Bohne, die das alles beobachtet hatte, stand auf dem Gehsteig und sah ihn fragend an.

„Rango, warum?"

Rango gab keine Antwort.

* * *

Es war früh am Abend. Rango lag im Hotelbett ohne seine Kleidung und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Seine Sachen hatte er ans Fenster an einer Art Wäscheleine zum Trocken aufgehängt. Draußen hörte er Stimmen, die aus dem Gas Can Saloon zu ihm hoch drangen. An diesem Abend hielten sich nicht viele Leute dort auf, weil Jake sich ebenfalls dort befand, um dort einen Drink zu nehmen. Nachdem dieser fertig war, verließ er den Saloon und die Leute trauten sich etwas mehr miteinander zu reden.

Rango seufzte. Wie lange sollte das noch so weitergehen? Er hatte große Sorge, dass Jake doch jemanden eines Tages töten könnte. Sein Temperament war einfach unkontrollierbar.

Er stand auf und prüfte seine Anziehsachen. Sie waren immer noch etwas feucht. Ein warmer Wind wehte über die Landschaft, aber über der Stadt lag eine eisige Atmosphäre.

Rango erschrak, als er Jake die Straße runter kriechen sah.

Schnell drehte das Chamäleon sich um, warf sich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen.

 _Es ist nur ein Albtraum. Es ist nur ein Albtraum. Ich will endlich aufwachen!_

Plötzlich war lautes Gemurmel auf der Straße zu hören.

Erschrocken riss Rango die Augen auf.

Gordy war wieder betrunken und spazierte torkelnd die Straße entlang, direkt auf die Klapperschlange zu.

„Sagte ich nicht, keine betrunkenen Leute in meiner Stadt?", sagte Jake genervt.

Gordy schien nicht zu wissen in welcher Lage er sich befand und begann ein falsches Lied zu singen.

Jake zischte drohend. „Pech für dich. Jemanden wie dich, kann ich in meiner Stadt nicht brauchen."

Rango sprang auf. Er warf sich seine Sachen über und rannte die Treppe runter.

Er hielt erschrocken den Atem an. Jake hatte seinen langen Körper um Gordy geschlungen und war gerade dabei ihm das letzte Geleit zu geben.

„Jake! Hör auf!", schrie Rango. „Du hast versprochen niemanden zu töten!"

Gordy nickte ihm benommen zu. „Gud' Aben' Sherif'"

„Ich sagte, ich werde darüber nachdenken", antwortete Jake ohne eine Wimper zu zucken. „Jetzt denke ich, dieser Kerl hier braucht eine Entzugstherapie, für immer."

Mit Mordlust im Gesicht richtete die Klapperschlange ihre Gating Kanone. Rango sprang ein paar Schritte nach vorne.

„Nein! Bitte! Ich flehe…"

Plötzlich traf Rango ein harter Schlag. Er flog durch die Luft und landete direkt gegen ein paar Fässer, die vor einem Haus aufgestapelt worden waren.

Die Stadtleute, von denen die meisten noch im Gas Can Saloon waren, rannten auf die Straße und starrten mit Schrecken auf ihren ehemaligen Helden.

Rango lag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Jake kam drohend näher. Zuerst gab Rango kein Lebenszeichen von sich. Doch dann begann er sich leicht zu bewegen. Aber er stand nicht auf. Ihm war schwindelig.

Jake verengte die Augen, die mit Wut gefüllt waren.

Er beugte sich zum Chamäleon runter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Das war ein schlechter Fehler gewesen, _Echse_. Wenn dir dein verdammtes Leben lieb ist, dann befehle mir nie wieder etwas."

* * *

Kurze Zeit später lag Rango auf einem Bett in einer Gefängniszelle. Er stöhnte leise und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Arm. Jake hatte ihn kurzerhand ins Gefängnis des Sheriff-Büros geworfen und Rango wusste nicht, wann er es je wieder verlassen würde. Traurig verbarg er sein Gesicht in den Händen. _Es ist nur ein Albtraum._

* * *

Jake fauchte, als er Bohne in die Nähe des Gefängnisses kommen sah.

„Das ist nah genug!", sagte er.

Bohne hielt an.

„Was willst du?", fragte Jake misstrauisch.

„Ich möchte ihn besuchen."

„Gefangene dürfen keinen Besuch empfangen."

Bohne hielt eine kleine, flache Dose und ein Tuch in den Händen hoch.

„Ich möchte nur seine Wunden behandeln."

Jake zischte.

„Na gut. Geh rein, aber lass ihn nicht raus! Ich warne dich."

„Das habe ich verstanden", sagte Bohne.

Jake gab ihr die Schlüssel fürs Gefängnis. Bohne öffnete die Tür und verschwand im Haus.

Jake kniff die Augen zusammen. Er traute dieser Frau nicht.

* * *

Rango hob den Kopf, als er Schritte hörte.

„Bohne! Was machst du hier?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht." Sie öffnete die Tür der Gefängniszelle und trat ein. „Wie geht es deinem Arm?"

„Es tut noch ein bisschen weh", antwortete er.

„Ich habe eine Salbe dabei", sagte sie und stellte die Sachen auf einen kleinen Tisch ab.

Rango setzte sich im Bett auf und warf ihr einen nervösen Blick zu. „Wie sieht es draußen aus? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles in Ordnung. Jake steht vor dem Gefängnis. Niemand ist in der Nähe."

„Gott sei Dank", sagte er erleichtert.

Bohne seufzte. „Jetzt beruhige dich erst mal", sagte sie. „Zeig mir deinen Arm."

Wortlos lehnte sich Rango gegen die Wand, während Bohne seinen Arm in die Hände nahm.

Sie schob den Ärmel nach oben und besah sich die Prellung. Die Stelle hatte sich etwas blau verfärbt. Sie strich etwas von der Salbe drauf. Rango zuckte etwas zusammen. Die Prellung war zwar nicht schlimm, trotzdem tat die kleinste Berührung weh.

Nachdem Bohne fertig war, nickte Rango ihr dankbar zu.

„Danke."

Bohne lächelte sanft. „Bitte."

Für einen Moment wurde es still zwischen den beiden, bis Bohne die Stille unterbrach.

„Rango, warum?"

Rango wich ihrem Blick aus. „Ich kann es nicht mehr ändern."

„Rango, warum?"

Er schluckte. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Bohne."

„Rango! Bitte. Sag mir warum."

Rango seufzte tief. Bohne würde nie aufhören zu fragen, bis sie eine Antwort bekommen würde.

„Nun… Nachdem der Kerl mich überfallen hatte, kam Jake vorbei und hatte mich so gefunden. Ich hatte Angst… Angst vor dem Tod. Ich versprach alles für ihn zu tun, wenn er mich dafür in die Stadt bringen würde. Nun, jetzt hat er die Stadt und jetzt… na ja, das ist das Ergebnis."

Bohne schwieg. Er sah sie ernst an.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Mit gesenktem Blick stand Bohne auf. Rango beobachtete sie schweigend.

„Bohne?", fragte er. „Was denkst du gerade? Bohne?"

Er stand auf und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Bohne zuckte zusammen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", sagte Rango. „Das hätte jeden Tag passieren können."

„Aber ich kann es nicht mehr länger ertragen", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich kann nicht mehr länger zusehen wie er dich quält wegen mir."

Rango drehte sie herum. „Bohne! Es war nicht deine Schuld! Verstehst du? Nicht deine Schuld!"

Er umfasste mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Keine Sorge", sagte er. „Ich werde das wieder in Ordnung bringen. Und du wirst sehen, nicht mehr lange und die Stadt wird wieder so leben wie zuvor."

„Aber wie lange?", fragte Bohne. „Jake hat alle unsere Waffen eingesammelt und eingeschlossen. Wir haben keine Waffen um gegen ihn kämpfen zu können."

„Psst!", zischte Rango und hielt eine Hand auf Bohnes Mund. „Vielleicht belauscht er uns gerade."

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Bohne im Flüsterton.

„Äh… nun, ich… ich weiß es noch nicht… Ich bin immer noch am nachdenken."

„Du hast keinen Plan, stimmt's?"

„Noch nicht."

Wieder herrschte ein Schweigen. Bohne seufzte. „Rango, du musst die Stadt verlassen."

Rango sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Was? Warum? Das kann ich nicht tun."

„Rango, erinnerst du dich noch? Wenn du die Stadt verlässt, dann könntest du Hilfe holen. Genauso wie das letzte Mal."

„Bohne, das kann ich nicht!", zischte er leise. „Er wird mich suchen und er wird mich finden."

„Aber ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen zu sehen wie er dich brutal behandelt", erwiderte sie.

„Aber ich kann dich doch nicht mit _ihm_ alleine hier lassen."

„Für alles was passiert ist und was passieren wird, werde ich die Verantwortung übernehmen."

Rango rollte die Augen. „Es ist nicht deine Sch…"

„Wir schaffen das schon. Wir sind so ein hartes Leben gewohnt. Wir kennen das. Aber du, du kannst es nicht. Deshalb musst du die Stadt verlassen. Ich bin sicher, dass du jemanden finden wirst, der uns hilft."

„Warum ich? Warum nicht jemand anderes?"

„Du hast es damals geschafft ihn zu besiegen. Ich bin sicher, dass du ihn auch diesmal besiegen kannst. Wenn irgendjemand ihn besiegen kann, dann bist das du. Ich könnte nie wieder schlafen, wenn er dich noch einmal schlägt wie heute."

„Aber er wird sehr wütend werden. Im schlimmsten Fall wird er seine Wut an euch auslassen."

„Meine Verantwortung", sagte Bohne traurig. „Bitte! Tu es für mich!"

Rango sah sich an. Sie meinte es ernst.

„Aber wie?", fragte er.

„Mir wird schon etwas einfallen, keine Sorge", sagte Bohne leise.

Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss, dann verließ sie die Zelle.

* * *

Es war 4.00 Uhr morgens. Rango lag immer noch in der Gefängniszelle und schlief unruhig.

Plötzlich ertönte draußen ein lautes Knallen. Kurz darauf war die Nacht erleuchtet mit leuchtenden Farben. Schnell stand er auf und rannte ans Fenster. Ihm blieb der Mund offen, als er das Feuerwerk am Himmel sah.

Jake, der die ganze Zeit vor dem Gefängnis gelegen hatte, stieß mehrere Flüche aus und schlitterte die Straße runter, in die Richtung aus der das Feuerwerk gekommen war.

Kurze Zeit später hörte Rango wie jemand einen Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte.

„Komm raus!", rief Bohne und öffnete die Tür.

Noch bevor Rango irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte sie seine Hand gepackt und zusammen verließen sie das Gefängnis.

„Woher hast du den Schlüssel für das Gefängnis?", fragte er.

„Anvil hatte einen Ersatzschlüssel", antwortete Bohne, während sie die Straße runter rannten.

„Was ist mit dem Feuerwerk? Woher kamen die?", fragte Rango weiter.

„Es war Löffels Idee gewesen die Feuerwerksraketen als Ablenkungsmanöver zu benutzen. Komm, hier rein."

Sie schob ihn in Furgus Geschäft, wo sie schon unruhig von Furgus erwartet wurden.

„Danket Gott, Sie sind entkommen", sagte Furgus erleichtert.

„Wir haben keine Zeit", drängte Bohne.

Furgus nickte und führte sie ins Warenlager. Dort schob er ein paar Kisten zur Seite und öffnete eine Falltür.

„Was ist das?", fragte Rango verwundert. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es im Lagerraum eine Falltür gab.

„Ein alter Fluchtweg, der nicht mit dem Wassertunnel-System verbunden ist", erklärte Furgus. „Er wurde für den Notfall gebaut um im Ernstfall fliehen zu können. Auf diese Art und Weise kann Jake Ihrer Fährte nicht folgen."

„Schnell rein!", befahl Bohne.

Rango zögerte einen Moment. „Aber Bohne, ich kann doch nicht…"

„Du gehst da jetzt rein! Bitte! Lauf weg!"

„Aber…"

„Wir schaffen das schon!"

„Du meinst, _du_ wirst es schaffen, oder?", fragte Rango nervös.

Plötzlich waren von draußen laute Flüche zu hören, die Jake gehörten, der wieder zurück zum Gefängnis kroch.

„Gütiger Himmel!" sagte Bohne und stieß Rango ins Loch.

Rango wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Furgus schloss die Tür und Rango blieb allein in der Dunkelheit zurück. Er hörte wie Furgus wieder die Kisten über Falltür schob und beide den Raum verließen.

Für einen Moment war Rango außerstande sich zu rühren. Aber jetzt gab es nur einen Weg hier raus. Er tastete seine Umgebung ab und folgte blind dem Tunnel.

* * *

Es verging fast eine Stunde, mehr oder weniger, bis Rango am Ende des Tunnels ein schwaches Licht erkannte. Das Mondlicht. Seine Hände ertasteten große Holzbretter, die den Ausgang des Tunnels versperrten. Einer von ihnen war lose. Mühsam schob Rango das Brett beiseite und kletterte heraus. Kaum war er draußen sah er sich sofort suchend um. Er stand am Fuße eines großen, steinigen Hügels. Vor ihm lag die einsame Ebene der Mojave Wüste. Ein Bild der Wüste, wie er es damals mit Bohne in der Nacht gesehen hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als ihm wieder Bohnes Worte in den Sinn kamen.

 _Lauf weg! Lauf weg!_

Ziellos rannte er querfeldein durch die Wüste. Er rannte an Kakteen vorbei und sprang über Steine. Hoffentlich war der Fuchs nicht in der Nähe. Nicht auszudenken, wenn der hier auftauchen würde…

Nein, nicht jetzt, dachte er und rannte weiter.

* * *

Rango keuchte erschöpft. Er konnte nicht mehr. Seine Lunge brannte wie Feuer. Völlig außer Atem rang er nach Luft. Er beschloss eine Pause einzulegen und stützte seine Hände auf den Knien ab. Er wusste nicht wie weit er jetzt von der Stadt entfernt war. Er ahnte, wenn Jake merkte, dass er abgehauen war, würde er ihn suchen und im schlimmsten Fall sogar finden.

Nein, er durfte ihn nicht finden.

Rango schluckte. Allmählich beruhigte sich wieder sein Herzschlag und er setzte seinen Weg im langsameren Tempo fort.

Nach einer Weile begann es zu dämmern. Die Sonne tauchte am Horizont auf. Doch Rango war viel zu tief in Gedanken versunken um es zu bemerken.

Wohin sollte er gehen? Und noch wichtiger, was sollte er tun? Er war allein. Er seufzte und ging tief in Gedanken weiter. Wenn wenigstens jemand da wäre, der ihm ein paar aufmunternde Worte sagen würde. Aber da war niemand.

Nach einer Weile begann er Selbstgespräche zu führen. Zuerst ein paar Worte wie: alles wird gut, es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung. Du bist nur für einen Moment allein, nur für einen Moment… Allein für einen Moment…

„I walk alone, I walk alone", murmelte er. „I walk alone, alone. "

Er seufzte. Dann summte er eine Melodie und begann leise in monotoner Stimme zu singen.

„I walk a lonely road,  
The only one that I have ever known,  
Don't know where it goes,  
But it's home to me and I walk alone."

Er schaute hinter sich. Aber da war niemand hinter ihm.

„I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

I walk alone I walk alone. Til then I walk alone…"

Er hielt an und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er kam sich wie ein Feigling vor. Genauso wie das letzte Mal, als er aus der Stadt verbannt worden war. Jetzt waren alle seine Träume und Pläne wieder dahin.

Aber was sollte er tun? Er hatte sein Versprechen gegeben. Er hatte kein Recht Jake davonzujagen. Aber andererseits konnte er nicht akzeptieren wie Jake die Stadtleute unter diesen Umständen unterjochte. Es war nur etwas zischen ihm und Jake.

Rango blinzelte. Die Sonne stieg höher. Er brauchte dringend einen Ort, wo er Unterschlupf finden und in Ruhe über seine Lage nachdenken konnte. Aber zuerst brauchte er dringend Wasser. Sein Mund war kompett ausgetrocknet. Verdammt! Er hatte völlig vergessen noch etwas zu trinken bevor er die Stadt verlassen hatte.

Er schaute sich um. Um ihn herum lagen nur Steine, Kakteen und Wüste, aber natürlich kein Wasser. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als seinen Weg fortzusetzen bis er etwas gefunden hatte.

Wie könnte er nur die Stadtleute von Jake befreien? Die Wüstenhunde konnte er nicht um Hilfe bitten. Jake kannte den Habicht-Trick bereits. Das würde nicht mehr funktionieren. Er musste sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen.

Rango war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er den Zaun übersah, und mit ihm auch das Schild, das davor stand. Erschrocken knallte er dagegen und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

Überrascht las er die Worte, die mit unsauberer Schrift auf dem Schild standen:

„ _Bleibt draußen! Kein Witz!"_

Wie elektrisiert stand Rango auf. Zivilisation! Und wo Zivilisation ist, da ist auch Wasser!

Er reckte den Kopf und sah einen alten, großen Schuppen, der mehr einer alten Hütte glich, mit einem alten Büffelschädel auf dem Dach. Das Haus schien verlassen zu sein, denn es war niemand zu sehen oder zu hören.

Unsicher wanderte sein Blick wieder auf das Schild. Vielleicht sollte es auch nur Verbrecher abschrecken, aber bestimmt keine harmlosen Leute wie ihn. Wenn er ganz höflich fragen würde, würde man ihm bestimmt etwas Wasser geben.

Mit langsamen Schritten nährte er sich der alten Hütte. Rundherum standen keine weiteren Häuser. Noch nicht einmal eine Scheune. Vielleicht gehörte sie einem einsamen Einsiedler oder einem alten Goldsucher.

Kaum hatte er die Tür erreicht, legte er sein Ohr auf das Holz und lauschte. Drinnen war nichts zu hören. Vielleicht war der Besitzer gerade nicht zuhause. Er hob die Hand und klopfte. Sekunden verstrichen, ohne dass etwas passierte.

„Hallo, ist jemand hier?", fragte er.

Aber da war niemand, der ihm antwortete. Er legte seine Hand auf die Türklinge und öffnete die Tür. Vorsichtig lugte er durch den Türspalt. Aber es war wirklich niemand in der Hütte. Er sah sich suchend um. Der Raum bestand aus einem einfachen Zimmer mit vier Stühlen, einem Tisch, Regalen, einem alten Ofen in der Ecke und eine weitere Tür, die wahrscheinlich in eine Art Schlafzimmer führte. Vorsichtig betrat er den Raum.

„Hallo?", fragte er. „Keine Angst. Ich bin mit guten Absichten hier."

Wieder erhielt er keine Antwort. Er stutzte, als sein Blick auf die Regale fiel, wo mehrere Dosen mit Mais, Linsen und roten Bohnen standen. Er griff ins Regal und holte die Dose mit den Bohnen raus. Schweigend betrachtete er das Etikett. Er seufzte leise und lächelte. Wieder musste er an Bohne denken.

„Hey! Was machst du hier in meiner Bude?"

* * *

 **Das Lied, das Rango sang, ist ein Teil von "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" von Green Day.**


End file.
